Harry's Biggest Secret
by Yami Ryo
Summary: Every think it was weird that Harry didn't have at least ONE muggle friend? Turns out he does but decided to keep him secret to protect him. After all his dear Redmond is already mentally unstable, he may just kill the wizards that want Harry. slash
1. Visiting Redmond Valentine

Yami Ryo: This just sorta popped into existence in my mind so I'm not entirely serious about this but I had to write it down and share it so just bare with me.

Harry: Hey Yami-chan. So what are you writing this time? Will I be paired with another man?

Yami Ryo: Of course you will. I'm just not sure if I should make it the oc that I've prepared or if it should be Remus or someone.

Harry: Well, I like your oc's but I trust your decision. You always fit the man to me. *****smiles cutely*

Yami Ryo: *stares* You are so adorable.

Harry: *blush* Thanks Yami-chan. I'll do the disclaimer for you. Yami Ryo does not own Harry Potter or any songs done.

Yami Ryo: Yes you heard right. Songs will be sung. Why you ask. Because I was inspired by this one song I found and it made me think of Harry. It's Free Me by Goldfinger.

Visiting Redmond Valentine

Harry hummed lightly a sad smile on his lips as he walked quickly to the hospital just outside of London. He took a cab most of the way but did not have enough money for the entire ride there or back so he divided it enough so he could walk and still go back before dark. In his hands he held a thick book pressed against his chest. He hoped very much that his dear friend would like it and that the doctors would let him have it in the first place.

He smiled at the woman sitting in the entrance desk who nodded back with her own smile already knowing him quite well. Harry stepped into the elevator and went up to the sixth floor. The doors opened and he walked past the sign labeled 'psychiatric/psychological treatment ward' and up to the heavy locked doors and pushed the button on the intercom.

/Yes? Who is this and who are you here to see?/ A crackling feminine voice asked clearly.

"This is Harry Potter to see Redmond Valentine." Harry answered just as clearly.

/Just a moment, enter at the buzz./ The voice replied. Harry prepared himself for the buzz not wanting to miss it and entered just as the buzz started. He walked up to the desk and placed his book on the desk for approval. The doctor picked it up inspecting it carefully for any hidden items before giving it back with a smile of approval.

"Hello again Harry." She said lightly.

"Hello Diane. How is Red?" Harry asked carefully, Diane sighed.

"He's been so furious and depressed since you've been gone. Sometimes he sobs that you've been kidnapped or that you've been killed and other times he's furious that someone took you from him. He's very convinced that you would not leave of your own free will." Diane said softly. Harry nodded sadly.

"My poor Red can jump to so many conclusions," Harry sighed. "I've told him so many times that I have to go to boarding school."

"It's remarkable how much you both love each other," Diane said softly causing Harry to look up at her in curiosity. "Most people give up. His family gave up, but you remain by his side." Harry smiled at her beautifully.

"I love him. How could I not stay. It hurts me that he has so little control but I love him with all my heart." Harry said picking up the book just in time to be swept into strong warm arms.

"Harry, my light, my love you're back!" Redmond cried in delight sweeping him into a harsh kiss bruising Harry's soft lips. Harry allowed the kiss without protest and hugged Redmond tightly. When their lips broke apart Harry gave him a loving smile and nuzzled his neck much like a kitten.

"How could I not come back my beloved? I love you far too much to stay away." Harry told him softly. Redmond frowned and held him a little tighter making it a little difficult for Harry to breath.

"Then why do you leave me? They take you away so much. I miss you. Can't we go home together?" Redmond asked softly. Harry tapped Redmond's shoulder in a small gesture of warning that he could not breath and Redmond loosened his arms quickly. Harry breathed deeply and calmly used to such things.

"Oh, my love. I explained to you why I cannot stay. Please understand. I don't want to leave you here but you are ill and I still need to learn." Harry told him gently. Redmond sighed sadly. Harry wrapped his arms around the taller boys neck. "I have a secret that I will share with only you my love." Harry whispered. Redmond's interest was peaked.

"What is it my light?" Redmond asked softly. Harry shook his head.

"Not here. In your room. I brought you a presant." Harry told him softly. Redmond nodded walking toward his room while Diane watched them go with a giggle. Redmond easily carried Harry away to his room and Harry lightly swung his feet his arm around Redmond's neck and the book trusting Redmond not to drop him.

Yami Ryo: Okay that's it for now.

Harry: That was really short.

Yami Ryo: Sorry, I got distracted.

Harry: So what's my secret?

Yami Ryo: ...Actually I forgot.

Harry: ...Seriously?

Yami Ryo: Ya, sorry. I'll remember eventually.

Harry: Well, alright. Leave a review or she might never remember.


	2. Troubling News

Yami Ryo: Okay this is the new chapter. I wrote it in algebra class.

Harry: Shouldn't you have been paying attention?

Yami Ryo: The teacher doesn't really care she knows I'll figure it out and get it done anyway.

Harry: Really.

Yami Ryo: Yup. Anyway disclaimer Love.

Harry: Yami doesn't own the Harry Potter series or other things you may happen to recognize.

Yami Ryo: On with the tale!

Chapter Two: Troubling News

Redmond and Harry entered his room and smiled at his roommate Horatio. Horatio gave them a twitchy smile nervously chewing his lips.

"Horatio no. Please don't chew on yourself." Harry pleaded softly a sad look on his lovely face as blood trickled from Horatio's lips. Horatio blushed in guilt and stopped wiping the blood on his sleeve. Redmond put Harry down knowing he would want to take care of their dear friend.

Harry smiled gratefully and walked over pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and gently dabbing away the blood on Horatio's lips.

"Oh Ray. What troubles you?" Harry asked gently. Horatio blushed in shame.

"I thought you were gone. Maybe my fault. Do you hate me?" Horatio mumbled tears gathering in his eyes. Harry gave him a startled look.

"Oh Ray! No! I love you, I could never hate you. I'll always come back for you and Red." Harry assured him kissing his forehead. Redmond smiled at the two knowing Horatio was no threat in any way. After all the child was only seven. Redmond grinned as Harry continued to fuss in a rather motherly manner over Horatio. Horatio clung to the only paternal figure he knew.

"You two are so adorable. Like a mom and her baby." Redmond joked making Harry pout and Horatio giggle.

"Ignore your inconsiderate father Horatio," Harry responded a teasing twinkle in his lovely green eyes and Horatio nodding with a grin. "Tell me, how was your birthday? Are you glad to be seven now?" Horatio shrugged but smiled a little.

"Redmond got me an extra ice cream and made me a card. But it doesn't feel any different being seven." Horatio said softly a fond smile on his face as Redmond slipped in with the two to share in contact.

"Oh, before I forget," Harry said gaining Horatio and Redmond's full attention. "I have been studying to be a therapist and psychologist so I can help take care of you two." Horatio's face beamed with joy and Redmond looked touched.

"Oh Harry. You don't have to do that for us." Redmond told him softly. Horatio nodded feeling a little guilty. Harry smiled at the two with so much love they held their breath.

"I want to. I love you both more than anyone in the whole world. I'll tell you another secret," Harry leaned in to whisper. "My biggest wish and fondest dream is for us to be a family," Horatio smiled sniffling a little and Redmond looked at Harry lovingly. "I want us to live in a nice house with a yard, a dog, and maybe a few siblings for Horatio. Red and I could be married and I would have all of you to lave and take care of." Redmond and Horatio hugged Harry tightly.

"I want to marry you now but you're still fifteen for now. Even though you'll be sixteen come the end of July you'd still need those animals to sign you away," Redmond mused. "Fist opportunity I'll marry you and we'll adopt Horatio." Horatio burst into tears.

"I wanna be a family too." Horatio whimpered softly. Harry held back his own tears and kissed both his boys. His family, broken though it may be.

An hour before visiting hours would come to an end Diane entered their room to see Harry reading softly to Redmond and Horatio. She took a deep breath to gain some lost bravery and stepped inside.

"Boys I have some very important things to discuss with you." Diane said gravely. Harry stopped reading and they all focused on Diane dread clutching their stomachs.

"Ya?" Redmond asked first. Diane took another breath and stood in front of them.

"This is about both you and Horatio Redmond. In a few days you will be eighteen, a legal adult. Normally we would just move you down the hall to the adult ward but...your parents refused to pay for any treatment once you are of age and your health insurance will be terminated. You won't be able to stay and receive treatment and the hospital won't let me pay for you." Diane told him regretfully. Redmond snarled in fury about to get up and break something when Harry's gentle hands clutched his arm. Redmond settled back on the bed winding a shaking arm around Harry's small waist and holding Harry's forearm tighter than was healthy. Harry knew it would bruise but was more preoccupied with the by now trembling Horatio.

"What of Horatio?" Harry asked softly. Diane looked a little furious herself angry tears threatening to fall.

"Those idiots at the orphanage think he's fine and demand he be sent back by the end of the month." Diane spat. Horatio stopped breathing and Harry reached out to him quickly despite Redmond's bruising grip on his arm.

"Horatio! Baby breath! I won't let you go back there!" Harry turned the trembling no longer aware boy's face toward his. "Baby listen to me, you're going to be fine. I won't let anyone hurt you." Harry pulled Horatio into his arms encouraging him to breath until the boy was sobbing miserably in his arms and he could feel Redmond's tears dripping onto the nape of his neck. "Don't worry, either of you. I won't let anything happen to you." Harry promised softly.

"B-but w-what c-can you d-do?" Horatio asked continuing to sob his heart out.

"I'll show you." Harry said with determination. Redmond kissed the back of Harry's neck in support.

Yami Ryo: Okay that's the new chapter.

Harry: Wait! What's going to happen? You can't just leave us there!

Yami Ryo: You'll just have to wait for the next chapter.

Harry: But I'm in it! I want to know what happens to us!

Yami Ryo: No! Wait till the next chapter! Anyway please leave a review for us!


	3. Visiting With Goblins

Yami Ryo: Okay this will be the last update until next weekend.

Harry: Why?

Yami Ryo: I get too distracted during the week to do this.

Harry: You should relax more.

Yami Ryo: If I were anymore relaxed I'd be in a coma.

Harry: *laughs* That's true I suppose. Yami-chan doesn't own the Harry Potter series or anything you recognize.

Yami Ryo: Thanks Love.

Harry: No problem.

Chapter 3: Visiting With Goblins

Harry walked quickly through the London streets after pulling a pirate beanie he borrowed from Diane over his scar and put his blue contacts in. Plans formulated and died in his mind at a rapid pace and he prayed to the Sun for his plan to work. He easily slipped into Diagon Alley unnoticed having done so many times and hurried toward Gringotts hoping it would not close any time soon. He stopped once inside and looked around uncertainly until he spotted a familiar goblin. He walked up to him tugging his fingers nervously.

"Griphook could you please help me?" Harry asked both polite and firm determined not to look weak. The goblin turned and looked at him in surprise and suspicion.

"Do I know you?" He asked sounding cross. Harry laughed a little.

"Probably not. My name's Harry Potter and I have a few questions concerning the Potter account." Harry told him politely. Griphook looked more suspicious but nodded. He lead him to the back and into a cold office.

"Rockwhip will be with you in a moment." Griphook said formally.

"Thank you Griphook." Harry replied politely. Griphook looked surprised again before shaking it off and walking out. Harry sighed waiting. After a few more moments another goblin stepped in.

"Hello Mr. Potter I am Rockwhip, your account manager. How may I help you?" The goblin asked formally after sitting in his desk.

"I need access to my account but I don't have my key and I can't ask for it without rousing suspicion, how do I get a new one and make the old one invalid?" Harry asked seriously. The goblin looked surprised before pulling out a slip of paper.

"Push your magic into this paper and it should make a new key for you and automatically change the locks." The goblin said with a creepy grin. Harry shrugged and took the paper pushing his magic into it slowly. The paper slowly shifted into a golden key. The goblin looked both surprised and a little disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"If you were not who you said you were that paper would have taken your magic painfully and left you a squib." Rockwhip told him. Harry's eyes widened.

"Yikes, are you sure there's no way to fool the paper?" Harry asked curiously.

"Of course not. Mr. Potter I am curious as to why you need access to your accounts so badly and why so secretive?" Rockwhip asked. Harry smiled sadly.

"It may be sooner than I planned but I need my accounts so I can marry someone in the muggle world, buy a house, and adopt a child. I want all of it done in secret and I don't trust any idiot wizard to do anything right." Harry said a little coldly when talking about wizards making the goblin smirk.

"I believe I can help you with all of that." Rockwhip told him eager to get one over on those arrogant wizards. Harry looked surprised then relieved.

"Thank you so much. What do I have to do?" Harry asked determination shining through.

"Well, first off you'll need to be married before you can have access to your full accounts. Since I believe you said you intend to marry a muggle you need only your muggle guardians signature. You needn't contact your magical guardian at all. After that we may sell you one of the properties we've seized near muggles, the child will be easiest to get muggle or not." Rockwhip told him smirking at Harry's newfound enthusiasm.

"Wonderful! Finally something goes right! Oh, but I have no idea where to go or what to do for a wedding." Harry said in dismay. Rockwhip laughed, a rather scary sound.

"Normally the ministry is alerted or handles the weddings for purebloods but since you are a halfblood and you intend to marry a muggle I can easily get the certificates to legalize it in both the muggle and wizarding world. You need only get four witnesses, I shall handle the rest." Rockwhip warned him. Harry bit his already bruised lip cringing and letting it go. Rockwhip noticed and narrowed his eyes slightly noticing the bruise on his arm as well. Harry's face brightened.

"I'll bring the boy I want to adopt, Dobby, and Winky. Uhm," Harry paused. "Would you count as a witness or not cause you're the one validating it?" Rockwhip looked surprised but smirked as there was really nothing saying that the witnesses had to be human.

"I'm afraid that as the one to validate the marriage I cannot be witness." Rockwhip told him clearly. Harry became thoughtful.

"Can I ask Griphook real quick?" Harry requested. Rockwhip nodded.

"I'll call him in." Rockwhip said smirking. He touched an odd looking statue and the door opened a few moments later admitting a confused Griphook.

"Griphook it seems Mr. Potter has a request." Rockwhip said smirking. Griphook looked expectantly at Harry.

"Could you please be a witness at my wedding?" Harry asked leaving Griphook completely floored for a moment before a smirk split his face.

"Gladly." Griphook answered.

"Oh wait! Same sex marriages are valid right?" Harry asked nervously. Rockwhip and Griphook almost cackled in glee. This would be one of the biggest 'fuck you's to the wizards in centuries. The only thing that would make it better were if the muggle he was marrying were a werewolf too.

"Perfectly valid I assure you," Rockwhip told him honestly. Harry beamed. Rockwhip handed him a very official looking document. "Get that signed by your aunt," Rockwhip told him seriously. "As soon as it is signed it will appear in my file and the wedding will be held three days from then." Harry nodded rapidly.

"I will, thank you so much." Harry said happily.

"Goodbye Mr. Potter we hope to see you soon." Rockwhip and Griphook said smirking. Harry bid them goodbye and left for the Dursley's.

Getting Petunia to sign the form had been easier than Harry imagined it would be. He easily snuck away to the hospital thanks to his invisibility cloak. Stopping at the desk he pulled Diane aside to talk to her.

"Diane, I have a plan to get full support for Redmond and Horatio but I need to take them with me. If this plan works I'll have a home for them and can get them personal therapists instead of hospital provided ones." Harry explained. Diane nodded smiling happily.

"I'll get them a weekend pass. You'll have them Saturday and Sunday." Diane promised. Harry beamed at her and walked quickly down the hall to his boys' room. He walked in and frowned sadly seeing Horatio's forearms bound in gauze and sleeping heavily while Redmond stroked his hair radiating anxiety. Harry walked over and knelt behind Redmond on the bed wrapping his thin arms around Redmond's broad shoulders.

"Panic attack?" Harry asked softly in concern.

"He tried to kill himself by biting into his arms. They had to sedate him to stitch him up." Redmond explained miserably. Harry bit his lip a few tears slipping out.

"Red, I need to know. Will you marry me?" Harry asked softly.

"Of course I will." Redmond said waving the question off. Harry sighed but turned took Redmond's face in his soft slender hands and made him look him in the eyes.

"No Redmond, I am being serious. Will you marry me? This weekend will you marry me?" Harry asked so seriously Redmond cupped his face.

"Yes I will my love." Redmond told him in a voice just as serious. Harry beamed happily at him tears of relief falling from his beautiful eyes.

"After we've married we'll be able to adopt Horatio and make a home together," Harry whispered lovingly. "We'll be a family."

Yami Ryo: There you go.

Harry: Those goblins smirk a lot.

Yami Ryo: Ya, I know.

Harry: So what happens next?

Yami Ryo: You'll have to wait and see.

Harry: Damn.

Yami Ryo: Be sure to leave a review!


	4. Sharing the News and Running Off

Yami Ryo: This'll be short cause I'm sick and I feel like I'm dying. I hate getting sick god damn brother! Stupid germs!

Harry: Poor Yami-chan! (brings orange juice) There, feel better.

Yami Ryo: (accepts juice) Thanks Love. On with the tale.

Harry: Yami Ryo doesn't own Harry Potter nor is she making money off this.

Chapter Four: Sharing the News and Running Off

It was hours before Horatio woke from his drug-induced sleep and once he realized that he had again failed to kill himself he began to weep. Harry easily took him in his arms and held him. Horatio cried harder believing he would never feel that warm loving embrace again.

"Horatio, baby listen to me. I need you to do something for me," Harry said softly. Horatio hiccuped and nodded into Harry's chest.

"Redmond and I are getting married this weekend and I want you to be there," Harry told him, Horatio gasped and looked at Harry in surprise. "After we're married, we're going to adopt you. Please, please live so we can all be together," Horatio looked to be in shock before he burst into tears again. Harry became a little distressed. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted to be with us." Horatio latched onto Harry for dear life.

"I do! I want it so much." Horatio sobbed clinging tightly. Harry smiled hugging Horatio tightly. Redmond grinned at his family. His family. The thought hit him hard and he felt his heart may actually burst in joy. He hugged Harry and Horatio tightly almost knocking the breath out of them. Harry's smile widened basking in the warmth and love his family provided. Finally he would have someone to love that would love him in return.

The days passed slowly for the eager family Diane dropping in every now and again giving them tips and encouragement. She was a good friend and supported them unquestioningly. She let them know that if they ever needed anything they were to let her know and she would do all within her power to help. Dobby and Winky were delighted to be witnesses for Harry's wedding. Horatio had taken to calling Harry Papa and Redmond Daddy quickly and comfortably and the two were delighted by the show of love and trust.

The weekend and day of Redmond and Harry's wedding came. No one questioned as Harry, Redmond, and Horatio slipped by in disguise easily making their way into Gringotts. Redmond and Horatio were amazed by everything seeing the wizarding world for the first time. Harry did not question why they could 'see' only accepting it thankfully. It was an aspect of his life the two accepted and loved him for and he was only happy he could share it with the most important people in his life.

Once inside Gringotts Harry looked around for Griphook hoping to see the goblin and be brought to where they needed to be.

"Mr. Potter, we are ready for you in room F2023." A familiar voice said beside him causing him to jump in surprise. He turned to his left to see Griphook smirking at him. Horatio stared in blatant fascination and Redmond glared at him as though he may be a threat to his loved ones. Harry squeezed Redmond's hand with a smile and turned his smile on Griphook.

"Thank you Griphook." Harry replied easily. Griphook nodded.

"Follow me." Griphook commanded. The three followed quickly so as not to be left behind by Griphook's surprisingly fast strides. They soon came upon a rather elegant looking door. Opening it wide they stepped in and stared in amazement.

Yami Ryo: That's it for now.

Harry: (eye twitch) What?! Why would you leave it there?!

Yami Ryo: (glares) Be glad I did anything. (coughs and wheezes) I'm dying over here!

Harry: Well stop dying and write more.

Yami Ryo: No. (goes off for a nap)

Harry: (glares)


	5. The Wedding and Adopting the Little One

Yami Ryo: Okay, this one took me a while to put together but music inspired me yet again.

Harry: Why does music inspire you so?

Yami Ryo: I have no idea just go with it.

Harry: Yami Ryo doesn't own Harry Potter nor is she making money off this.

Chapter Five: The Wedding and Adopting the Little One

The walls of the room were gleaming marble and so very beautiful with ivy vines spidering their ways up to the ceiling and white blossoms sprouting every few yards or so. There were four chairs; two set up on each side of an elegant arch with golden ivy clinging and weaving up it. A magnificent pedestal was set up just beyond the arch where Rockwhip waited. Sat in the chairs were Griphook, Dobby, and Winky. Harry beamed brightly at his boys and Redmond pulled Harry into his side with a grin, Horatio giggled and rushed over to sit next to Dobby completely unaffected by his appearance due to the sheer number of stories Harry always shared with them of the wizarding world.

It was all so wonderful and perfect. Redmond and Harry walked up in front of the pedestal and looked at Rockwhip happily. Rockwhip smirked.

"Let the Bonding Ceremony begin," Rockwhip said in a very official voice. "Turn to your intended and clasp both hands together," Rockwhip instructed. "Harry James Potter repeat after me, 'I Harry James Potter accept you Redmond Hugo Valentine as my bonded and into my heart, soul, and life without any doubt'."

"I Harry James Potter accept you Redmond Hugo Valentine as my bonded into my heart, soul, and life without any doubt." Harry said with absolute certainty his magic swirling around them and reacting to the Bonding Ceremony.

"'In exchange for all of you I give you all of myself and my name to share'." Rockwhip continued.

"In exchange for all of you I give you all of myself and my name to share." Harry repeated his magic reaching out to Redmond and seeking his consent to Bond.

"Redmond Hugo Valentine repeat after me, 'I Redmond Hugo Valentine accept you Harry James Potter as my bonded and into my heart, soul, and life without any doubt'." Rockwhip instructed.

"I Redmond Hugo Valentine accept you Harry James Potter as my bonded and into my heart, soul, and life without any doubt." Redmond said with confidence and sincerity bringing tears of joy to Harry's beautiful eyes.

"'I accept all of you and your name to share and give in exchange all of me'." Rockwhip continued.

"I accept all of you and your name to share and give in exchange all of me." Redmond said firmly with a loving smile on his face as he felt Harry's magic surge forth and link their hearts and souls together in a flow of warmth.

"Accepting the bonding you must now both sign the marriage and bonding contracts." Rockwhip informed them motioning to the golden quill and the contracts on the pedestal. Both Harry and Redmond signed the contract without hesitation and Rockwhip smirked. "Congratulations on your bonding and subsequent marriage Lord and Mr. Potter." Rockwhip said nodding to Harry and Redmond respectively. Horatio, Dobby, and Winky cheered loudly while Griphook merely smirked. Redmond kissed Harry passionately and Harry melted into the kiss even as Horatio gave a whistle and catcall in the background. Harry would figure out where Horatio learned that behavior later... After their lungs began to burn for air Redmond released Harry's lips leaving them both breathless for a moment and Harry slightly dazed with a slightly goofy smile on his swollen slightly bruised lips. Rockwhip rolled his eyes with an amused chuckle. "Come this way and we can get the adoption papers for one Horatio Filbert Hughes and give you the address, deed, and portkey to your new house." Rockwhip told them bringing Harry back to reality effectively. Horatio froze a hopeful look overtaking his features. Dobby and Winky got up.

"We's needing to be getting back to Hogwarts Master Harry." Winky said politely holding Dobby's hand tightly to keep the overly emotional elf from doing anything outrageous.

"Bye Master Harry!" Dobby called as they left with a 'pop'. Horatio rushed forward and hugged both Harry and Redmond tightly.

"You're really adopting me?! Right now?!" Horatio asked excitedly and hopefully. Harry smiled at the small boy and kissed the crown of his head.

"Of course my baby." Harry assured maneuvering them so they followed Rockwhip out of the room and down to his office. The walk down was fast and they settled into the office quickly while Rockwhip pulled out the proper forms for everything.

"First the adoption so that you may get that taken care of. You will need to return at a later date to discuss your account, possessions, and estates," Rockwhip told Harry handing over the adoption forms. "Both of you must sign at the red 'x' marks," Rockwhip told them. After that was done he pulled out a written form and a rather tacky looking cat statue. "This is the address of your muggle house, it is on the northern edge of London. The statue will take you there, good luck." Rockwhip told them grinning toothily after the three had grabbed the cat statue together and vanished. "This is fantastic." Rockwhip said to himself cackling. "The wizards will have an aneurysm."

Yami Ryo: Okay that's done.

Harry: Isn't this all going a little fast?

Yami Ryo: I don't think anyone really cares.

Harry: Maybe not... Leave a review please!


	6. Breakfast With the Family

Yami Ryo: Okay so, my dear computer Hal has been broken for about a month and I've been driving myself mad trying to do something about it. My Hal should be up and running soon...at least I hope so. My dear friend Sarie has promised me use of her computer for today so I will be doing some updates and also starting yet another new story at her request. It was the condition of using the computer. Please bare with me and try not to be too angry.

Harry: What happened to Hal anyway?

YR: I've no idea! He just stopped working! So very frustrating.

Harry: At least you're updating.

YR: True. Not much can be done until I get my files back but oh well. Enjoy.

_Chapter Six of I Have No Idea: Breakfast With the Family_

Harry hummed to himself happily as he cooked scrambled eggs for his family. How wonderful that sounded to him! His family. A large happy smile spread across his face as footsteps sounded coming towards him. Thick strong arms wound around his slim waist and a firm built chest pressed against his back. Redmond gave him a squeeze and swayed him back and forth.

"Hey, Babe. Smells good." Redmond said nibbling Harry's ear drawing a light laugh from him.

"It'll be ready in a minute Red let go." Harry told him turning his head and kissing Redmond's chin.

"Mmmm, nah. Think I'll stay put, maybe have a taste of something fine." Redmond replied capturing Harry's lips in a devouring kiss causing him to squeak a little then moan softly falling into it completely.

"Pa, Dad the eggs are burning!" Horatio cried startling them. Harry cried out in dismay and tried to salvage the eggs.

"Redmond!" Harry complained. Horatio giggled and Redmond shrugged grinning guiltily.

"Sorry Lovely." Redmond apologized. Hedwig swooped in and sat at the table calmly watching the family go about their business. It was an odd sort of sight but a happy one and Hedwig was pleased her chick was so happy with this new family.

Horatio, Redmond, and Harry all sat at the table enjoying a pleasant breakfast when Harry noticed some letters that Hedwig had left for him. He picked them up realizing that they were his school supply letter and a letter from his dear slightly off-center godfather and Remus.

"I suppose I should tell the headmaster I'm not going to school this year." Harry said thoughtfully. Redmond looked up and nodded.

"Some notice would probably go appreciated so they don't freak out and send a truiant officer or something." Redmond agreed.

"You're staying home this year?!" Horatio asked eagerly. Harry smiled lovingly.

"Or if I can swing it you guys are coming with me. I'm more inclined to having us all stay home though. For your appointments." Harry said softly. Horatio nodded cheerfully and Redmond smiled at them. 'I'm kinda scared of telling Sirius about us though.' Harry thought to himself. Harry panicks a little in his mind, he had not thought about Sirius at aaaall when getting married. Shit. Redmond frowned wrapping an arm around Harry's delicate shoulders.

"What's the matter Angel?" Redmond asked. Harry looked up at Redmond and smiled knowing it was worth it.

"Nothing Dearheart. Everything's fine. I'll take care of it later." Harry told him lovingly. Redmond nodded kissing Harry deeply. Horatio made cooing and kissy noises at them giggling when they broke apart so Harry could throw a bit of egg at him.

TBC....

YR: Okay all set. I'm tired for now.

Harry: Aww! WHY?

YR: Because I said so! Gourd, bloody people think I have infinate energy.

Harry: You and your stupid anemia, take some iron pills.

YR: You know what, you're dealing with Sirius yourself cause I'm telling on you!

Harry: (pales) What! You can't do that! It was your fault!

YR: Telling! (saunters of to tell Sirius)

Harry: Nooooo! (chases after)


	7. Over Reactions

Yami Ryo: Okay here you go!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: Slash and blaming

Chapter 7: Over Reactions

Sirius held the letter in his shaking hands complete disbelief and absolute horror streaked across his face. His Harry was married! His sweet little baby was MARRIED! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN! Oh he was going over there right now! On the run or not there was no way he was letting some barbarian take advantage of his sweet little Bambi's kind heart!

"REEEEEMUUUUUUS! We are leaving now! We're going to see Harry! Something horrible has happened!" Sirius shrieked in anguish. Remus ran into the room shock and concern all over his face.

"What? What's wrong!" Remus demanded. Sirius threw the letter at Remus and ran off to get some supplies together. Remus read the letter in growing horror.

"HE DID WHAT?" Remus screamed.

"He got MARRIED!" Sirius shouted back walking in with two packed bags.

"I read that! It was rhetorical!" Remus snapped back.

"Don't get pissy with me! This is all _YOUR_ fault! _YOU_ weren't a good enough role model!" Sirius spat back.

"ME? YOU'RE the escaped convict! Hello pot meet kettle!" Remus snarled.

"Enough! We don't have time for the blame game! Our baby needs us NOW!" Sirius said firmly. Remus growled at him and followed him out. It was time to see their cub.

With Dumbledore

Dumbledore stared at the letter in his hand in disbelief. How did this happen? When did this happen? Was it his fault somehow? Was he not a good enough friend? Oh dear. He would have to go see Harry and find out just what happened and why he believed he could not continue his education.

"Minerva! I'm going! I shall return soon." Dumbledore said into the fireplace after flooing Minerva's office. He left before she could ask what was going on. He really hoped Harry was okay. He would have to set up some wards for him. Dumbledore sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing dear boy..."

Yami Ryo: Okay, I know it's short but it's something. Review please.


End file.
